A conventional server known in the art collects device data from a printer and transmits to the printer notifications generated based on the collected device data. For example, in a system described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-347734, the server acquires an accumulated value of ink usage from the printer. The server sends an image of a coupon based on the accumulated usage, and controls the printer to print the image of the coupon.